Blurred Reality, Clear Illusion
by Camm Shenylle
Summary: “Evil can be black or white and stretches across the ages of men. It is our past, our present, and our future.” The tale of my corruption, by Virginia Weasley. [ Pairing: Ginny Tom, Ginny Draco. ]
1. The Past May Be Black

  
  
**Disclaimer:** I would love to say I own _Harry Potter_. However, that would imply that I am British, live in a quaint little castle, and have a husband and two children. Looking around my surroundings, I'm not in Britain nor in a castle, and a husband is out of the question at this point (including the kids), so therefore, I don't own _Harry Potter_. Sorry to disappoint, well, me. Also, all clipits of songs (_This Pain, Down She Goes, _and_How The Mighty Have Fallen_) that I used are by and belong to Adam Cohen   
  
**Warning:** Well, I suppose I should point out that, though I chose "Romance" as my sub-category, it doesn't exactly fit it with the accepted definitions of the genre. That being said, there's is a hint of romance regardless, the pairing being Ginny / Tom (Riddle, which I hope you knew) and Ginny / Draco.   
  


**_Part One_**

  
_I know why your hurt me  
I know why I let you  
The more you hurt me  
The closer I get to you  
It's strange, so strange  
This pain, this pain that I love  
_--This Pain  
  


Your fingers tangle in my hair, trace my lips, dance across my throat. They leave behind them a burning sensation that speaks of forbidden passion. I close my eyes, loving it, hating it, and hope to wake up.

  


But I won't.

  


Slowly, softly, you spilled your black poison over my soul, drenching it in blind obedience. I tried to fight it, I tried so hard, only to fail miserably. You laughed, or cackled, I'm not sure which.

  


But it was at me.

  


I trusted you and I still do. I loved you and I still do. You listened to me, and comforted me, and guided me, and betrayed me. Then with one look from eyes that lead to Hell, I forgave you. It's wrong, so, so wrong.

  


But it feels right.

  


Too young, too naïve, too pure, I'm the perfect doll for you to break. Please don't. Stay away from me, I need you too much to resist your beckoning arms. I'm in your world and I want to scream, and yell, and cry.

  


But I can't.

  


A memory so real, I can feel your breath on my skin. Your hands begin to caress my body and I . . . No, Tom, stop this! So fierce, so demanding, so strong, so silent, speak to me, damn it, speak.

  


But there are no words.

  


Let me die here, right here and now, before you possess me further. Let me out of this nightmare. Let me go, please Tom, let me go! Let this not be real and if it is, let me find the strength to fight it.

  


But I'm too weak.

  


I loathe myself for belonging to you, I can feel your talons gripping my soul. You already have it, why must you do this? Staking your claim, proving your point. Is this how you mark your territory? Please Tom, make it stop!

  


But it never will.

  


Every night, you whisper, every night for the rest of my life. Our little secret, you kiss my lips to seal them, tell no one. Oh Tom, this will kill me. All lines are blurred and you're becoming clearer, I'm fading away.

  


But I'm not gone.

  


_A memory has my soul._


	2. And The Present May Be White

  
  


**_Part Two_**

  
_I'm the priest to whom she must confess  
That she can't keep running  
But she can't slow down  
You can't think straight on a merry-go-round  
She's found her own way to deal with the pain  
_--Down She Goes  
  


There it is.

  


The perfect stillness I knew had to exist somewhere outside my dreams. Dreams that are painted black with evil memories. Dreams that hold the coveted moment where all my hopes and desires are clear to me. Dreams that reveal all I truly want is for that moment to never end. All this, I've found in daylight hours.

  


"No more talk of dreams."

  


I wasn't. I was saying that the only place I find peace is in his arms and in yours. I've jumped from one evil to another. But he was black and you are white.

  


"Am I? How's that?"

  


It's your hair. It's not silver, not blond, it's white. And your skin, and your eyes, so pale, they're white as well. Sometimes white can be just as dangerous as black.

  


"You're speaking nonsense, but I like the sound of that: dangerous. I've been called cold, cruel, and selfish, but never dangerous."

  


You are dangerous and I shouldn't be with you. If anyone ever found out . . . We've been enemies for so long.

  


"We're not enemies, not you and I. Potter, your brother, that mudblood, we're enemies. But you and I? Never."

  


I should hate you for saying that. Hermoine's a nice person - No, don't look at me like that. All right, my brother I could do without but I don't hate him.

  


"Not yet."

  


Not what? Never mind. I feel so calm around you and not, well, scared. I feel like I should be scared. Should I be? No, of course not. But . . . aren't you supposed to be working for You-Know-Who?

  


"Say his real name. Call him Lord Voldemort."

  


Why?

  


"Because he'd want you to."

  


Oh . . . Do you call him that? No, don't answer. I already know. You do, you do because you're rebellious.

  


"Is that it? Should I go put on some leather for you?"

  


No, too Muggle. Put on black robes, you're a pureblood.

  


. . . Did I just say that?

  


"Yes, love. Yes, you did. Horrible, isn't it? Soon you'll be talking back to teachers, yelling at your friends, and considering a life as a Death Eater."

  


I - No, don't kiss me. Are you joking? There's a mischievous glint in your eye that makes me think you aren't. Stop touching me and let me think! No, I could never serve You-Kno -- Voldemort . . .

  


"Of course not, love."

  


. . . right?

  


_You have my heart._


	3. But The Future Is Always Grey

  
  


**_Part Three_**

  
_It's no comfort to you now  
But you're not alone  
It's human nature to devour  
Getting drunk on all the power of the throne  
_--How The Mighty Have Fallen  
  


"I am, to say the least, disappointed, Draco."

  


I felt you stiffen at my side and had a fleeting, insane urge to draw out my wand and attack him for those words that lashed out at you like a whip. But instead, I stood, poised and collected as you had taught me, returning his gaze with foolish defiance.

  


"My Lord," you said, "she is yours, completely, and ready to be accepted into your service."

  


"You have conveniently forgot to mention that she is a Weasley," he replied, coldly. "Born of the family that struggles, even at this moment, to defeat me. Her very blood makes her untrustworthy."

  


"Blood that boiled under your touch when I was just a child!" I burst out, striding towards him and unable to contain myself. "Do you not remember my cries? 'Let me go!' 'Make it stop!' 'This will kill me!'"

  


We were face to face now and he was staring at me with wry amusement. "It did kill me," I continued, softer now. "I'm dead inside because of you."

  


Vaguely, behind me I heard you whisper "Ginny, don't." But you didn't dare move.

  


"And so the girl my memory claimed comes forth and challenges me. Out of hatred, perhaps?"

  


"No. Out of need."

  


"Ah, I see. That is why you would join me? Why you would choose evil over all that is good in the world?" His tone was mocking, almost condescending.

  


"Evil can be both black and white," I replied, trying to contain my fury at his remarks, "and it stretches across the ages of men. It is our past, our present, and our future."

  


"Aptly spoken, my dear."

  


I thought back to my years at Hogwarts and its rivalries between the students, my years eavesdropping on the Order and all the arguments that had taken place between its members. "The Light is tainted and highly overrated. No one can be divinely pure. And no one can fight the darkness forever."

  


"I withdraw my earlier statement, Draco. You have done exceptionally well, but do you love her?"

  


"I do, my Lord, with all my black little heart."

  


He smiled then, a joyless smile that seemed an irony of what a real smile should be. "I have seen the power a couple in my service can wield. You two shall be my next Lestranges. Come closer to me, Virginia Weasley."

  


As he drew out his wand, I saw you flinch with apprehension out of the corner of my eye. And when he spoke, it was frighteningly low and eerily seductive. "Now you will truly belong to me."

  


And, in fear of illegitimate pleasure or heart-wrenching pain, I closed my eyes as the Dark Mark was burned onto my skin.

  


He has my mind.

  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, that's it, a three-part corruption. I've surprised myself at how quickly I completed it, so now I'm off to increase my obsession and write something else . . . 


End file.
